Environmental Hazards
Hazards are random chance environmental modifiers, hull breaches, and encounters, which can increase the difficulty of the mission. Self-Destruct In this hazard, patches of fires are scattered across the map. Standing on the fire for longer than one second will damage the player and any enemies that walk through it. This effect can be weakened with Flame Repellent. Enemies will be alert from the very start of the mission, even if the player has not been spotted yet. Some lootable corpses will also be scattered around the map. Note that the Self-Destruct hazard is different from the Timed Extraction event. There is no timer. When this hazard appears in a tileset, the Lotus will say things such as, "This ship has taken a few hits. Stay away from the fires," or "This ship has taken some damage. Rounds are combusting everywhere." When on a Corpus ship, the faction will swap to Grineer and vice versa . Cryogenic Leakage In this hazard, the maximum amount of shields will be lowered by 50% for the duration of the mission, shield recharge is untouched. This effect can be weakened with Warm Coat. Patches of ice are scattered across the map for aesthetic effect. Shield decrease affects both the players and enemy units. The warframe can experience small variations in direction when sliding on the patches. The patches are also solid and will raise a warframe to a slightly higher elevation than if it was not standing on a ice patch. Atmospheric Vent Unlike the previous two hazards, this one occurs when a breakable window has been broken, either by bullets, melee, or an explosion. The occurrence of an atmospheric vent can be identified by the screen going blurry, and sound getting a lot softer and sometimes silent due to the vacuum. Both the player's and enemies shields will start draining, or their health if their shield is already depleted. Breakable windows that can cause an atmospheric vent hazard to occur are identified as "Reinforced Glass" when pointed at and have an HP bar. In order to stop an atmospheric vent, you have to hack a nearby console to raise shields up over the broken window. This can normally only be triggered on spaceship levels. An atmospheric vent can sometimes be strategically triggered to lockdown a horde of enemies in what is literally a death chamber, as the event often locks down the room where the window was, though it is extremely inefficient as the damage per second is not high and it also harms both players and enemies. Faction Wars Rarely during a mission members of the opposite faction will invade, starting small AI fights as the mission slowly transitions from one faction enemy to the other. This can take place on any map however will not happen on Assassination, Defense or Mobile Defense missions. These events commonly feature fire hazards appearing later in the mission as the faction transition occurs. Void Storm During Corpus Void missions a Void Storm will occasionally happen every 30 seconds. The screen will briefly turn purple with an effect in the center of the screen. Although this effect is classed as a hazard it is actually rather beneficial as every player will gain 30 energies when occured. __notoc__ Category:Missions